


World's Worst Hangover

by Tigg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Attempt at Humor, Dialogue Heavy, Drunk Sex, First Kiss, Fluff, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Sex, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: Cas and Dean get drunk in Vegas, unfortunately what happens in Vegas does not stay there.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	World's Worst Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Supernatural fic so be kind. Also I am way behind in the series' so this is based kind of around bunker era oh and it's almost entirely ripped off from friends! enjoy.

Sam's feet pounded along the concrete, desperately trying to ignore the burning in his lungs he pushed himself further. He had to get to Cas and Dean, he had to save them. Skidding around the corner he wrenched open one door then the other not slowing his pace until he stopped what was about to happen. 

Finding the room empty a small glimmer of hope filled him, perhaps he had gotten there first. Maybe it wasn't too late! Turning on his heel he darted back the way he came, snatching at the doors once more a voice followed in his pursuit. 

"No running in the chapel!" Was almost drowned out by a second louder voice. "MOOSE" 

Trying to catch his breath Sam turned to face Crowley. "You are too late moose, you missed it, as did I?"

"Maybe we wouldn't have missed it if we could run in the chapel" Sam growled over his shoulder, causing the aging receptionist to take a step back in alarm. Huffing he stomped back to his room frantically trying to regroup and think of a new plan. 

*****

Groaning Castiel pulled the blankets tighter around himself, hangovers were definitely worse now he was human. Of course this was all Dean's fault, after finishing a case a few town's over he had suggested they spend the night in Vegas. When Sam had won a nice amount of cash playing (No I was not hustling Dean) pool there was no reason not to follow his suggestion and make a small wager. A pained groan next to him caused Case to bolt upright quickly with a cry of alarm quickly followed by a louder pained groan as his head pounded in response. His bed fellow seemed to be in a similar state, glancing cautiously sideways Cas was somewhat relieved to see a familiar face.

"Cas?" 

"Hello Dean"

"What, What did we...did we? Nooooo" Cas wasn't sure if Dean was addressing him or talking to himself so he opted to remain silent. "Hey, Cas, are you wearing clothes?" 

"yes"

"really?!" 

"no"

"Why did you say yes?" 

"I know you struggle with intimacy I thought you may prefer to believe I was dressed" 

"Right well just because we are both naked doesn't mean anything, what do you remember?" 

"I remember being in the casino...we played blackjack and the Slots....we lost...a lot" 

"Yeah I remember we came back to the room and played for drinks when we ran out of money" 

"Yes. I don't really remember much after that"

"well obviously we got drunk and passed out together, no big deal, we don't have to tell anyone" 

Castiel watched as Dean hurried to get dressed and join Sam downstairs for breakfast.   


*****

  
Sam was nursing his second cup of coffee when Crowley sat beside him 

"What are you doing here Crowley?

"Well Moose after helping you boys out of a sticky situation on the last case Cassie thought it would only be proper to invite me to the nuptials. Even if I missed it I wanted to stick around and offer my congratulations; besides a lot of business to be had in Vegas"

"you are out here making deals?!"

"Still the king of hell Samuel; besides part of the contract is we make them fully aware that I'm not some crack pot with satanic delusions this is the real deal. When are you going to make people take responsibility for their actions."

Sam hated to admit Crowley had a point, thankfully he didn't have to because Cas and Dean walked in at that exact moment. Dean sat down and began pouring out two cups of coffee; not bothering to acknowledge anyone pre caffeine. 

"So" Crowley leant in grinning smugly "did you two have fun together last night?" 

"What is that supposed to mean?!"Dean becoming immediately defensive was always a bad sign and it only seemed to spur Crowley on. 

"It means we know about last night" 

"How did you find out?" the dangerous tone caused Sam to jump in before Dean launched Crowley into the scrambled eggs. 

"Find out? Cas invited us to come and watch" 

Dean turned an astounded glare on to Castiel who looked just as surprised. 

"Besides" Crowley cut back in "We weren't going to miss the wedding of a life time!" 

"Whose wedding?" The challenge had left Dean, now replaced with hesitant confusion. 

"You and Cas" Sam spoke gently. 

"Oh come on this is some sick joke we didn't -" He glanced at Cas before freezing in horror. Like an ugly lake monster a memory reared it's head from the depths of his subconscious. He was leaning in to kiss Cas (He had kissed Cas!) who was throwing a handful of confetti over their heads before turning to launch a large bunch of flowers (where did he get the flowers from?) narrowly missing the minister (They had a minister??). Watching Cas' face it was clear he was getting some memories of his own however he didn't seem quite so horrified. 

"They wouldn't let us get married, we were drunk! Besides Cas doesn't have any kind of ID" 

"I used the fake ones you and Sam gave me for working cases" Cas spoke glumly only for his face to light up "I'm officially a Winchester" 

Sam leant over the table in concern "Cas you have always been a Winchester even before you married my brother" 

"Oh this is a disaster" Dean jumped up and stamped angrily away from the table before he could see the hurt look on his friends face. 

  
After a hot shower, clean clothes and some fresh air Dean was feeling less panicked. They had agreed to make no decisions or even discuss it, until they were back at the bunker and hangover free. Heading back to the Impala they threw their stuff in the trunk. Sam climbed into the drivers seat, Dean was so hungover he didn't even protest and just climbed into the passenger seat with Castiel in the back. Crowley, not that he needed the ride, had decided to stay behind and rustle up some more business as he put it. They were halfway into the totally silent journey home when Dean decided he couldn't take it anymore. 

"We will just have to get divorced" 

"Dean!" Sam warned, not wanting to have an argument in the small confines of baby for the next however many hours this journey would take. 

"What? We will!" 

"I don't think we should be talking about this right now, besides how do you expect to pay for a divorce?" 

"I don't know Sam! I will have to hustle pool or get some new cards or something! It's not like I can just stay married." 

"It may be cheaper to get it annulled; say it wasn't legal as you were drunk and straight. I mean assuming you are straight?" 

"I'm not even gonna answer that. But yeah ok annulment works for me, right Cas?" 

"NO" 

"No?!" Dean spun so hard in his chair he nearly gave himself whiplash. 

"No, I think we should stay married"

Turning to face the front once more Dean started to laugh. 

"Yeah, good one, we will just stay married and I will ask everyone to call me your wife" 

"Dean that's ridiculous! You would obviously be my husband" Dean laughed for a moment more before realising Cas wasn't joining in. 

"See there Cas when you say things all serious like that I start to believe you aren't kidding" 

"I'm not kidding"

"What?" Dean asked, too shocked to fully comprehend what Castiel was saying. 

"I think we should give this marriage a try" 

"Oh my god, Cas this isn't a marriage it's the worlds worst hangover" 

Cas took a moment to look shocked and then hurt turning to look out the window instead of answering Dean. The car remained awkwardly silent for almost an eternity before Sam cleared his throat 

"Anyone want to play the license plate game?"

Dean looked incredulous when a small voice from the back said "that would be very pleasant Sam thank you"

*****

By the time they finally pulled into the bunker's garage Sam and Cas had played every car game known to man kind and Dean was starting to think he was more willing to become a widow than a divorcee. Heaving a sigh and lugging the excess weapons to be put away Dean couldn't wait to go back to bed and sleep off the rest of his hangover. Maybe even wake up back in Vegas and find out this was all a whiskey induced dream. The only problem with that was the Angel currently unpacking his belongings in Dean's room! 

"Hey Cas, What you doing there?" 

"I believe it is customary for married couples to cohabitate" 

"Cas we are not a married couple, we are just a pair of idiots who got too drunk in Vegas" 

"Dean you have always said I am family, a Winchester, is it not common to join a family and share a name via marriage?" 

"yes but-" Cas cut him off with a harsh slash of his hand and continued with his point. "And don't most married couples know a vast amount of details and secrets about their counter part?"

"I mean yeah-" Cas talked over Dean once more "AND don't couples share numerous experiences, both positive and negative, would be willing to fight for and sacrifice themselves to save the other. Don't they shar feelings of love on an almost PROFOUND level?! Tell me again Dean how we are not a married couple!" 

Cas folded his arms and looked at Dean expectantly and if it wasn't for sleep deprivation and the lingering hangover Dean would have been able to tell Cas exactly why he was wrong. At least that was what Dean told himself as he stomped moodily off to watch TV, hopefully Cas would have come to his senses by the time Dean had binge watched the complete season of Dr Sexy. Flopping into his chair he valiantly tried to ignore the smirk Sam sent his way from where he read in the corner. 

"Trouble in paradise?" 

"I am married to a mad man" Dean quickly relayed Cas' rant to his brother before awaiting his equally outraged response. 

"I mean he kind of has a point" ok, not the response Dean was expecting. 

"Not you as well; how in the hell does Cas have a point?" 

"Ok tell me this, how is he wrong?" 

"Uhm how about we aren't in love?"

"Oh PLEASE" Sam scoffed. 

"What?? We aren't, I mean do I have some loving affectionate feelings for Castiel, sure, but that doesn't mean I'm in love with him. Can I help it if after everything we have been through feelings of affection develop? But that doesn't have to mean anything, obviously I do love him....DON'T....I meant don't...Oh my god, why didn't you tell me??" Dean turned a wide eyed accusatory gaze on Sam. 

"I thought you knew!" 

"Ok now this is a disaster"

"Dean, last time I checked, being married to the person you love isn't classed as a disaster" 

"Yeah well, last time I checked, that was when they loved you back!" 

"You really think Cas doesn't love you back?" 

"Why would he?!"

"You would have to ask him that but you don't fight to stay married and try to move in with someone you feel nothing for" 

Slowly Dean stood up and walked back to his room to find Cas fast asleep in Dean's bed. Carefully sliding in next to him Dean curled to spoon Cas, wrapping his arms around Cas' waist.   
"Hello Dean" 

"Sam seems to think you are in love with me"

"Falling from heaven just to be by someone's side does tend to give that impression, were you not aware?"

"no"

"Aren't you angry I moved into your room" 

"Thought, if you want to make a marriage work, you don't go to bed angry"

"Marriage?"   
"yeah what else would you call it?" 

Cas hummed happily and wriggled further into Dean's arms, twisting he pressed a kiss to Dean's lips

"Good night Husband" 

"Night Cas" Dean smiled nuzzled into the back of Cas' neck and falling to sleep, desperately hoping this wasn't a dream. 


End file.
